1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to a method of manufacturing an electronic device, and more particularly to a method of manufacturing a three-dimensional semiconductor device.
2. Related Art
A non-volatile memory device may retain its data even in the absence of a power source. Recently, as a two-dimensional semiconductor device has nearly reached the physical limits of the number and size of transistors that can be integrated into one chip, three-dimensional semiconductor device technologies have been suggested as solutions to this problem. One of the three-dimensional semiconductor device technologies is stacking memory cells vertically on a substrate.
A three-dimensional non-volatile memory device may include conductive layers stacked on top of one another interleaved with insulating layers, and a vertical channel layer passing through the conductive layers and insulating layers. This structure may be helpful in increasing a number of stacked memory cells, but its high aspect ratio may result in a degradation in a performance of the memory device because of its reduced cell current. Further, its high aspect ratio may cause difficulties in controlling, for example, thickness, crystallinity, and grain size of the vertical channel layer.